


A Specter, A Phantom

by SpireofBone



Series: FH AU [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Sentient Warframes, Shail is a warframe, That's it, if people want more squinting at ghosts I'll write more, that'll be cleared up in later works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpireofBone/pseuds/SpireofBone
Summary: Shail hadn't seen this Specter in years, but here it was.!! outdated work in the series, Shale's name is spelled wrong and many details are incorrect !!
Series: FH AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593244
Kudos: 6





	A Specter, A Phantom

The specter flickered and fled, always in the corner of Shail’s vision, but disappearing when she looked at it. Through the corner of her eye, she could tell that it was burnt, twisted and smoking with some form of charred appendage sticking out of its back. Shail knew the figure, but only barely. It had been awhile since the specter had appeared.  
“Snail,” the specter whispered.  
“That’s not my name.” Shail responded. The specter always mispronounced it.  
“Where is he?”  
“Who?”  
“Where is he?” The Specter’s raspy whisper picked up a much more harsh tone.  
“Who do you want?”  
“Where is Solar, where is my killer?” the specter started to gain volume. “I saw a Volt that looked like him, but it was frail, and scared, and damaged.”  
“You tore Solar’s throat out. It’s a wonder he survived, do you think he’d be as strong after that?” Shail snapped.  
“You are not Shail,” the specter begin screeching. “Shail was scared of me. Shail was lonely. Who are you?”  
Shail twisted to look at the specter, who was screeching ‘you are not Shail’ over and over again. Shail had previously feared it. She used to tell it to go away, even though it was her only form of company. But now, she was annoyed. She listened to it screech for a few more minutes, before she punched the specter. It disintegrated, just like Shail had expected. As the ashes disappeared, Shail paused, and wondered. Had Solar really changed that much? What about her?

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, in this AU, Warframes leave ghosts too.  
> also, I deleted the first part of this AU since I want to re-write the first five or so chapters. (there's 22 written out of 40, so it might be a while before I feel like posting it)


End file.
